Field
The present invention relates to a gaming machine and a gaming system in which a game is provided.
Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the gaming machines in this area, for example, includes slot machines in which slot games are provided to the players. The slot games are the games in which the gaming media (medals and the like) are paid out corresponding to the symbol combination state of the symbols variably displayed on the display. Also, in additional to the above slot machines, the gaming machines in which trump games and sports games are provided, are also known as the gaming machines.